The present invention relates generally to agricultural machinery and, more particularly, to a device for optimizing the transfer of crop from a harvesting machine to a transport vehicle.
Harvesting machines, such as combine harvesters and forage harvesters, pick up crop continuously during the harvesting process, treat it in a known manner and discharge the crop either continuously (e.g. with the forage harvester) or after intermediate storage (e.g. with the combine harvester) to a loading receptacle. The harvesting machines have a transfer device for this purpose. In a combine harvester, the transfer device is formed by a grain tank unloading tube. In a forage harvester, the transfer device is formed by an upper discharge chute. The loading receptacle can be located directly on the transport vehicle or on a trailer hitched to the transport vehicle.
In a forage harvester, which requires constant discharge of the harvested crop, the transport vehicle travels next to or behind the harvesting machine. It is extremely difficult to transfer the harvested crop from the harvester to the transport vehicle while both vehicles are moving. This problem is also present when the transfer of harvested crops from a combine harvester to a transport vehicle occurs while both vehicles are moving, which is a common practice used to maximize the amount of time the combine is actually harvesting crops.
Devices designed to optimize the transfer of harvested crops from a harvester to a transport vehicle are known in the art. These devices generally utilize optical or acoustic sensors to determine the relative position of the harvesting machine to the transport vehicle or the orientation of the transfer device to the loading receptacle. The transfer device is then adjusted either manually or automatically based on this relative positioning and orientation. Mechanisms for adjusting the transfer device are known in the art.
One example of an optimization device is disclosed in German patent DE 44 26 059 A1. This design uses a camera directed at both the discharge flap of the transfer device and the loading receptacle. This image is displayed to the driver of the forage harvester on a monitor for control of the transfer device. These devices ineffective if the driver of the transport vehicle is untrained or inattentive and drives the loading receptacle into a region which is outside what can be corrected with an adjustment of the transfer device.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a device for optimizing the transfer of harvested crop from a harvester to a transport vehicle that functions independently of the driver of the transport vehicle.
Another aspect of the present invention is to minimize the possibility of the harvester and transport vehicle crashing into one another, particularly when the transport vehicle is travelling behind the harvesting machine.
In accordance with the above aspect of the invention, there is provided a harvesting machine with at least one control unit for generating signals to control the speed of travel and the steering angle of a transport vehicle. These control signals are transmitted to an adjusting unit on the transport vehicle. The adjusting device automatically adjusts the travel speed (forward travel regulator) and steering angle (autopilot) of the transport vehicle as a function of the control signals supplied by the control unit in the harvesting machine. If the harvester brakes abruptly, for example, due to a suddenly appearing obstacle, a corresponding brake or stop signal can be generated by means of the control unit and sent to the transport vehicle. The time needed for this is only a fraction of the reaction time of the driver of the transport vehicle. In one embodiment, the control unit is operated manually by the driver of the harvesting machine. In an alternate embodiment, the control unit is operated automatically by means of sensors that determine the relative positions of the harvester and transport vehicle.
In another embodiment, a monitoring device on one of the vehicles determines the state of the vehicle and assigns a vehicle status to that state. This vehicle status is transmitted via a visual indicator to operators in other vehicles. In another embodiment, the vehicle status is transmitted electronically to other vehicles. In yet another embodiment, a control device is used to change the vehicle status assigned to the vehicle. This change in vehicle status is used to automatically affect the vehicle""s travel speed, steering angle and other performance variables.
These aspects are merely illustrative aspects of the innumerable aspects associated with the present invention and should not be deemed as limiting in any manner. These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the referenced drawings.